


Camping

by grandaa28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bicycles, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Monthly Klance Prompts, Monthly Klance Prompts July 2019, Pining Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Sunsets, bicycle races, monthly klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandaa28/pseuds/grandaa28
Summary: After finishing this year of college the gang decide to go on a vacation together.Keith, who has a crush on one of his best friends, didn't expect this vacation to end the way it did.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________This is from this weeks prompt Camping from the monthlyklance prompts on tumblr.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you will enjoy this fluffy fanfiction. The prompt was from this tumblr: https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/post/185825552821/monthly-klance-july-prompts-2019-tag-your-work
> 
> *Update: I've mildly edited this fic. It's nothing big, just a few word choices. The plot's the same as it was (although it's not really a plot. This whole fic is fluff).

Like on a normal summer day, it was like an oven outside.

Every human being was struggling to get through the boiling asphalt of the streets and into their air conditioned homes. Some were using umbrellas to avoid getting a heat stroke and fainting. Some that had water bottles with them, poured water on themselves to cool down. Some were running to get faster to their destination. Some, exhausted from the heat, were zombie walking and were unlikely to get to their destination soon. Some hadn’t left the comfort of their home.

But what about our favorite group of friends? How were they doing in this hot weather?

Was Allura using an umbrella while walking to her summer job in a hair salon? Was Keith running to the mechanic shop he worked since he dropped out of college? Was Lance pouring water over himself after getting a new camera with better quality for his videos? Was Pidge sleeping at home after a late night internet surfing?

No. Instead they, along with Hunk and Shiro were in a car going on a vacation together.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were riding in Lance’s family car, which was blasting pop songs the whole way, and Shiro, Allura and Keith were riding in Shiro’s car.

After driving the whole morning, they finally spotted the lake and around it little dots, some moving, some remaining in one position. Soon the little dots in the distance grew to cars parked in the parking lot, cabins positioned one next to another with a few meters distance from the lake and tourists going to or coming from the lake.

Keith could see everything from the window. He saw people sunbathing on the beach or swimming in the water, children playing in the sand or splashing each other in the lake. There were umbrellas for the easily sunburned. Most importantly there were a lot of people. And that was the reason why they didn’t stop in the parking lot and unpack their stuff in one of the cabins. Instead they passed it and drove into the forest that had grown around a quarter of the lake.

Lance, in his car, overtook Shiro's. He was leading the way into the forest because he was the only one that knew where they were supposed to go.

After having finished this year of college the group had started looking where to go on a vacation together. They had wanted something that wasn’t expensive. The cheapest option had been to go on a lake in the state. They all had agreed for that, but had been unpleasantly surprised when they had found out that there wasn’t anywhere for them to stay at. The cabins had already been reserved and there hadn’t been hotels that were close enough. Luckily Lance had suggested they stay in the forest. At first there had been protests but Lance had been able to persuade them. He had told them that he had went there already with his family and they had camped in the forest. Since they hadn’t had any other options they had eventually agreed.

The asphalt changed into a dirt path once they entered the forest. They drove slowly, passing every tree. Ahead the path separated in two directions, left and right. Lance continued left and Shiro followed.

After several minutes of driving trough the forest’s dirt path they stopped. Keith got out of the car, along with Allura and Shiro. He saw the others exit Lance’s car as well.

In front of him was a large circle of land.The large trees were around it’s perimeter , creating a shade that covered half of the land. In the middle were rocks in different sizes arranged in a circle, probably for a campfire. Around it were three wooden logs. Apparently this place wasn’t rarely visited.

The path continued ahead deeper into the forest.

“This is really nice, Lance.” Pidge said, her wide eyes betrayed a hint of surprise.

If Keith was being honest everyone was surprised. They hadn’t expected much from camping in the forest.

“I told you I know what I’m doing.” Lance said, a bright smile on his face. “The beach is near, we won’t die of heat. Also the lake has beautiful seashells. We can go diving and look for them. And we can-“

“That’s great Lance, but let’s unpack first then we’ll see what to do. Is that ok?” Shiro interrupted, looking around at the others.

There were a lot of 'yeah's and everyone went to make their tent.

They all had someone with whom they would share a tent. The pairs were Lance and Hunk, Allura and Pidge and Keith and Shiro.

Lance took a couple of selfies before getting to work with Hunk on their tent. Pidge was looking at the instructions with Allura and together were hesitantly trying to put the tent up. Keith and Shiro weren’t holding much better. Shiro was reading the instructions.

“Put that down Shiro and come help me here.” Keith called to him.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Sure I do.”

“It says here that this should be put on the ground before putting up the tent.”

Keith stopped what he was doing. He looked at the large rectangular cloth that Shiro was pointing at and looked to the cloth for the tent. He blinked, realising that Shiro was right. “I knew that.”

Shiro hummed. Keith knew that his friend didn’t believe him.

After a couple of minutes they heard Lance starting a vlog. Keith turned his head to see why Lance was filming when he should be helping Hunk. He was surprised to see that their tent was already set up.His eyes wide, he looked at Shiro, who was too busy with securing the other side of the tent.

“How did they do it so fast?”

Shiro raised his head and looked at Keith with a blank face. Keith pointed with his head in the direction of Lance.

Shiro saw the set up tent. Apparently Pidge also noticed. “Hey Hunk. Can you help us here?”

“Sure Pidge.” Hunk went to help.

“Lance will you help us?” Shiro asked.

“Of course Shiro.” Lance replied. He started approaching them, while fast talking to the camera. “I’m going to help my friends now. I’ll talk to you guys later.” He stopped recording.

He arrived and smiled. “Let’s see where I can help.”

With Lance’s help they finished faster than they would have alone. Hunk helped Pidge and Allura so everyone was finished. They put all their stuff and quickly got ready for the beach.

***

The next few days passed by in a blur. Everyday they went to the beach. Lance was in the water like he was born in it. He wouldn’t come out, unless he wanted to eat. He also liked to challenge Keith to swimming races, which Keith couldn’t refuse. Lance always won. When Keith would get out of the water, either for food or to avoid burning his skin from the sun, Lance would get his swimming glasses and would dive in the deep water and look for seashells. He always found really beautiful ones.

Hunk made the food most of the time with Lance occasionally helping him. They either ate something Hunk had made home and heat it on the fire or something simple Hunk could make with the ingredients he had brought. They had already eaten dinner and we’re now telling stories, sitting on the wooden logs around the campfire. First Allura had told them about the new horror movie that no one had watched but Pidge wanted to know what happened in it and Allura re-told the movie in great detail. After that Pidge was telling some of her favorite scary stories. At the end Hunk looked a bit shaken up, but Pidge, oh she looked thrilled.

Lance cleared his throat. “Well these scary stories have been fun and all, but,” Lance said and brought his guitar with a grin ”why don’t we lighten up the mood a little?”

Everybody agreed and nodded.

Lance started. He played a few moments, waiting for the right moment to begin singing.

“Our lives are stories,  
waiting to be told,

In search of silver linings,

We discovered gold.”

Lance sang softly. He had a beautiful voice. His face was illuminated by the orange light of the crackling fire. His brow was narrowed in concentration. Keith loved that. Loved every second of Lance’s singing. His beautiful soft voice pouring emotion in every word. The weird habit of tapping his leg with the rhythm.

The next few lines were slow and quiet, the guitar sparingly making sounds.

“So let’s be sinners

To be saints,

And let’s be winners by mistake.”

The sounds from the guitar became more frequent and Lance started to raise his voice.

“The world may disapprove

But my world is only you.”

Keith’s heart leaped and a blush was creeping up his face. He thought he saw Lance glance at him when he said “you”. Keith didn’t think much of it. Lance was just checking if he was listening, nothing more.

“And if we’re sinners then

It feels like heaven to me.”

At the last word his voice lowered. He continued playing the guitar but waited for the right moment to continue singing.

“You showed me feelings,

I’ve never felt before.

We’re making enemies,

Knocking on the devil’s door.”

It started out quiet and continued louder with the last word being the loudest and more pronounced. The lines were quiet then loud, changing the volume and rhythm. Keith felt like it was about him. He hadn’t felt the way he was with Lance with anyone else. The song continued and he listened carefully.

When Lance sang “ but my world is only you!” Keith’s heart was beating faster. The high volume, the fast melody and the previous glance was making Keith heat up. His whole body was drumming from the intensity of the melody. And did Lance look at him again? He knew that these things weren’t something he should overthink, but. But he liked to imagine that they were meant for him.

“And if we’re sinners,

Then it feels like heaven to me!”

At the last word Lance’s voice raised and the word was longer. The guitar changed its rhythm and Keith thought it sounded strangely sounded like his heartbeat. Just like at the beginning, Lance’s voice became quiet and the guitar sparingly made any sounds. Lance closed his eyes.

“Our hearts are too ruthless to break,

Let’s start fires for heaven’s sake.”

The verse was repeated again but louder. The second time was even louder. To Keith it seemed the music was inside him, beating with his heart against his rib cage.

“And let’s be sinners to be saints,

And let’s be winners by mistake!

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you”

Lance opened his eyes. They met with Keith’s. The stare was intense, like it could look through him, but also warm, reflecting the sparks from the fire. Lance broke the contact first, but Keith didn’t mind. The heavenly feeling, he had when his eyes met blue, in his chest was still there.

His voice lowered.

“And if we’re sinners then,

It feels like heaven to me.”

He sang. While repeating the verse his voice was softer and softer until he just whispered the last word marking the end of the song.

Everyone clapped.

“If you liked this video don’t forget to like, share and subscribe for more videos!” Lance said when the clapping stopped, imitating the end of every youtube video ever made.

Everyone laughed.

“Ok everyone, time to go to bed.” Shiro interrupted their laughter.

“Oh come on Shiro! No one’s tired!” Lance complained.

“I am actually.” Hunk said.

“Me too.” Allura agreed.

“We’ll I’m not going.” Lance insisted.

“Lance-“

“Ugh there are a lot of mosquitoes tonight. ” Hunk said innocently and looked at Lance with a little smirk.

A look of horror crossed Lance’s face. “Oh shit.” He grabbed his guitar and sprinted to his and Hunk’s tent while yelling over his shoulder. “Goodnight!”

Everyone else said their goodnight’s and Pidge put out the fire.

Keith and Shiro entered their tent. Keith went to his bag next to the bed to look for his pajamas.

“Someone liked what they heard.” Shiro teased. Keith froze while going through his bag. He quickly tried to compose himself and cleared his throat.

“What do you mean?” He asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He got his pajamas out of his bag and put them on the sleeping bag. 

“Oh come on, don’t play dumb.” Shiro took off his shirt and turned around. “Your eyes were glued to him. If this was a cartoon hearts would have appeared above your head.”

They both had their backs at each other while changing. Keith groaned.

“I wasn’t that obvious.” He complained while taking off his shirt and putting on his pajama top.

“You were to me.” Keith groaned at that. “But hey, I’m sure he likes you too.” Shiro tried to comfort him.

Keith huffed, taking of his shorts. “How do you know that?”

“Trust me, I know. This wisdom comes from experience. It comes with the years.”

Keith put on his pajamas. “Oh, yes. A whole year more experience and wisdom than me.” He turned around to look at Shiro with a raised eyebrow.

“Now don’t talk to me like that young man.” Shiro said with fake seriousness.

Keith rolled his eyes, getting into his sleeping bag. “Whatever old man.”

Shiro did the same, laughing a little. Keith smiled. He was content lying in his sleeping bag waiting for sleep to overtake him.

“Do you plan to confess to him?” Shiro asked after a moment of silence.

Keith sighed. “I don’t know. But I really want to.”

***

Keith didn’t know what to do with himself.

They had come back earlier than usual from the beach. He had put back his stuff, he had already brought wood for the camp fire even if it still wasn’t time to start it. He was bored.

He was sitting on a log in the middle beside the not started campfire when Lance came to put him out of his misery.

“Who wants to go cycling through the woods with me?” he announced. He was in shorts and a t-shirt with his helmet already on his head and the pads covering his knees and elbows.

“I’ll go!” Keith sprang from where he was sitting, relieved that he could do something. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “Just wait to get my stuff. “He ran to his tent.

“Just hurry up mullet! And ask Shiro if he wants to go!” he heard Lance shout.

He ran into the tent and started searching for his trainers.

“What’s gotten you in such a hurry?”

He turned to look at Shiro, who had a shirt in his hand.

“Lance asked me to go cycling with him. Do you want to come?”

“Mmmm... Lance asked you to go with him huh.” Shiro teased with that ridiculous smile of his.

Keith found his trainers and crouched on the floor to take off his sandals. He huffed. “He told me to ask you to come as well.”

“I can’t. I need to sort out my stuff here.”

Keith raised his head and understood what Shiro was saying. His brother’s part of the tent, unlike his own, looked like a bomb had exploded. T-shirts and shorts were on the ground. Towels covered half of his sleeping bag. Even some empty bags of junk food and bottles were littering the ground.

Keith winced, “Yikes. You’ll be busy for some time.” He put on some socks and his trainers.

“Yeah. I don’t even know how I managed to do this.” Shiro sighed.

Keith stood up. “I guess I’ll be leaving then.” He grabbed his helmet and pads.

“Have fun!” Shiro teased.

“You too!” Keith grumbled and left the tent.

Outside, he got his bike and dragged it towards Lance. He was waiting for Keith at the beginning of the path that lead deeper into the forest.

“Shiro isn’t coming?” Lance asked him.

“No. He has to tidy up. What about the others?”

“No. Allura was painting her nails, Hunk is trying to figure out what we’ll have for dinner and Pidge is just lazy.”

Keith nodded and put one leg on the pedal. He was a little excited that he would be alone with Lance.

“We’ll go to the end of the forest, it’s not far, and then we’ll get back. We should be back before they start the fire.” Lance explained.

“Sure.”

They started cycling and Keith wasn’t surprised that Lance started talking.

Lance sighed his shoulders relaxed with it. “I really needed this.”

“The cycling?” Keith asked confused.

Lance laughed. “No. The vacation.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. This year was really rough. I procrastinated with school work so much and when I was struggling to finish them with the deadline so close I thought I was going to drop dead in my classes. And when my family was in a temporary finical crisis it was so hard. And this vacation was everything I needed.”

“Oh. Well…..now it’s all good. Right?” Keith said awkwardly.

He knew about Lance’s family being tight with money this year. Lance rarely went out with them, either because he was trying to help his family somehow or because he was low on money because he gave it to them, and when he did he didn’t buy much.

But he didn’t know how he should reply to what Lance told him.

Lance apparently didn’t mind. He chuckled a little. “Of course. I’m just glad the school year is over. How do you like the vacation?”

“I like it. I’m glad we were all able to come together.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be the same if someone wasn’t here.”

They feel in a comfortable silence. After cycling a while they reached the end of the forest. They stopped.

Lance turned his head back at the dirt path. “Let’s go back. They’ll start preparing dinner.”

They both turned with their bicycles.

The setting sun cast a golden and orange glow to the trees. The path ahead was like taking a path into heaven.

They kicked their feet off the ground and onto the pedals. They were going slowly. The gold light was warming his face. It wasn’t unbearable like it had been during the day. 

Lance went a little in front of Keith. Keith caught up to him. Lance continued ahead of him. Keith caught up to him before he could go further. They were right next to each other. Keith’s narrowed gaze met Lance’s. He was suspecting Lance will try to do something. They were still staring at each other when Lance smirked. Before Keith had time to react, Lance bolted forward. 

He turned his head and with a playful grin said. “Last one to the lake is a rotten egg!”

Keith quickly bolted after him. He was a lot behind Lance because the beautiful bastard started early. Well, beautiful or not Keith needed to beat him.

Keith’s adrenaline was building up. He stood up a little from his saddle and pedaled faster. He quickly closed a large part of the distance between himself and Lance. They were about five meters away from each other. Together they bolted past their camp site and past Hunk who shrieked and almost dropped whatever he was holding in his hands. They continued through the path and Keith was getting closer to Lance.

Lance looked back at him and smirked.

”Like what you see?”

He was in the same position Keith was; butt in the air, above the saddle. Keith flushed a little, but he didn’t falter, the intensity of the race not allowing him to focus on anything else but wining. He sped up and managed to overtake Lance. He was fast; bolting past the countless number of trees. The tree trunks were becoming thinner and more space started appearing between each of them. He was nearing the edge of the forest. He saw something blue that he was sure wasn’t the sky, because the sky didn’t sparkle from the reflected sunlight. Trees were fewer and fewer. He was going to win.

A bell interrupted his thought and he whirled his head behind. He saw Lance approaching. His eyes were narrowed with concentration and his face was tomato red. Keith narrowed his eyes and looked in front of him. He sped up. His grip on the handles was tight. Just a little more. His legs hurt from pedaling. A little more and he was going to win.

He was at the edge. Despite his knuckles turning white and the ache in his legs, his heart soared. He was going to make it!

Suddenly something bolted past him, blowing his hair like a strong wind. He saw that it was Lance.

Lance was out of the forest in a blink of an eye. He stopped pedaling and was moving from the previous force.He was slowing down and finally he stopped in front of the lake. He got off his bike and turned in Keith’s direction.

Keith continued pedaling for a few moments and then stopped. He was now slowly approaching Lance. Keith could make out every detail about Lance once he got in front of him.

His face was red as a tomato. His short brown hair was wet at the edges from sweating. The droplets of sweat were rolling down his forehead. His lips were parted and were forming little pants from exhaustion. His chest, which was covered with his now sweaty blue t-shirt, was going up and down fast with every breath. All of this should have made Lance look unappealing.

That wasn’t the case to Keith.

Lance’s beaming and proud smile took away the attention from his imperfections. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. The setting sun behind him made him glow, like an angel sent from heaven.

Keith’s already fast beating heart from the excitement and adrenaline in the race, felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. It ached to touch the boy in front of him.

“I won! I won!” He cheered with his hands in the air and his face glowing. Keith had had enough.

“Will you stop it!” he snapped.

Lance was taken aback. His hands dropped to his sides. His expression changed to confusion. “Stop what?”

“Being so damn perfect! We know you’re beautiful! Stop trying to make it hard for me!” Keith shouted. He was still high on adrenaline, he didn’t know what he had said.

“What do you mean ‘make it hard for you’?”

“I like you, ok! You look so good all the time!”Keith shouted. ”It’s hard not to…..kiss you.“his words got quieter. He was panting and the look of astonishment Lance gave him snapped him to reality. He realized what he had said. He confessed to Lance! His face was flaming hot, both from racing and from embarrassment.

No one said anything. The silence was suffocating. He thought he should apologize when Lance asked.

“You like me?”

Keith wasn’t looking at him when he nodded.

“And you want to kiss me?”

Keith nodded again. He thought that Lance was going to reject him. Tell him he wasn’t feeling the same way.

“Then why don’t you?” Wait, what? Keith looked at Lance, eyes wide.

“Why don’t I what? He asked just in case he misunderstood.

“Kiss me.” Lance said without hesitation or a hint of joking in his voice.

Keith lunged like an animal let loose. He grabbed Lance’s face and crashed their lips together, tightly closing his eyes. The kiss was rough, urgent. He had waited for this moment for so long and he wanted to pour all his want and desire in that kiss. Then they slowed. The kiss became soft and deep. Lance’s hands were looped behind Keith’s neck while Keith’s hand moved to the back of Lance’s head. Combing his fingers through the sweaty hair. But Keith didn’t care. All that mattered was Lance’s lips on his, their bodies crashed together as one, his fingers in the other’s brown hair. It was amazing.

They parted from each other to catch their breaths. They were so close he could feel Lance’s breath on his face. They locked eyes with one another. Keith noticed all the different shades of. The dark blue ring around his pupil, like the night sky. The light blue specks decorating his eyes. All the shades only spotted from being close. And they were beautiful.

Lance smiled softly. “That was nice.” He whispered, like they were sharing a secret.

“Yeah. It was.” Keith replied just as quiet. He rested his forehead against Lance’s, closing his eyes. He was enjoying this moment. Just him and Lance, embracing each other and soaking in the setting sun’s warmth. 

“ I still won though.” Lance said after a few second, ruining the moment.

Keith opened his eyes. He stared at Lance with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Now?”

Lance chuckled. “You don’t want to admit it ‘cause you’re jealous.”

“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes. “We better get back.”

“Yeah let’s go. Hunk is making dinner and we don’t want it to get cold.”

They stepped back from each other.

The two boys looked at each other, smiling softly as their hands intertwined. The sunset illuminated them in it’s beautiful glow. It was marking the end of this day, to make way for new ones. It also marked the day where these two friends became something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You've reached the end of the fanfiction.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> If you want, you can find me on tumblr: @grandaa28 https://grandaa28.tumblr.com  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading! :)  
> The song is Sinners by Lauren Aquilina: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyMal7io41s


End file.
